


From Villain to Victim in Only One Night

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Prompts I find on Tumblr that actually aren't supposed to be prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I thought it was cool XD dont judge, M/M, Pat Lo Ro and Virge's superhero group name is called the Royals, Prompt-Inspired, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-15 01:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19600273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Not a lot of people like Deceit. And not a lot of people like Damien, (Spoiler alert, they're the same person) but he never thought haters would go so far as to leave him on the brink of death. With no one else to go to, Dee goes to the only place he can think of.The Royal's household.





	1. Villain to Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Descriptions of violence, sympathetic Deceit, near-death experiences, homophobia and weird people in black stalking him.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

He had never,  _ ever _ ,  _ ever _ seen this coming. Tell him thirty minutes ago that two people in black who claimed they “worked for the Royals” and “came to deliver punishment” while he  _ wasn't  _ in his super cool, evil villain outfit, he would have asked him what drugs you were on and where you got them.

But here he was. Lying broken in an alleyway with the people in black spitting at him and prancing away. Damien didn’t even know how they knew it was him without his getup. Who knew how many people they hurt because they were trying to “get their revenge” on him?

Two of the people had lead pipes and one of them had a crowbar. They had bashed him multiple times all around his body, focusing more on breaking his ribs and arms. After they were finished with the beating, they tied the broken arm to his torso and forced some kind of weird liquid down his throat. It had burned like  _ hell _ and it made his legs spasm and twitch all around. 

But now, thankfully, they were gone. After a few minutes of bleeding out, Damien carefully pushed his hand to the most damaged part of his ribs and managed to use the wall to sit and stand up.

As he picked himself up, he constantly tried reminding himself that right now, without his outfit and his attitude, he was just a normal person. Just a _normal_ _person_. 

Damien didn’t know where to go. He couldn’t go back to his apartment like this, he didn’t know first aid; and who knows, maybe that gang had found his apartment as well. Any family he had lived miles away and wanted nothing to do with him. And friends? Hah! Who said he had any friends? He would call the ER or 911, but his phone was split and shattered and  yeeted thrown somewhere far, far away.

Maybe…

No, he would stop that thought right there. There was no way that he could show up at  _ Virgil’s _ house like...like  _ this.  _ But... it seemed to be the best option, not to mention his  _ only  _ option. 

He found his feet moving for him before his mind knew what he was doing. Wait...wait! He didn’t think this through! They surely would think this was a trick! They wouldn't let him in! Attire or not, he always would be the villain in their eyes. 

But, before he knew it, he was at the Royal’s door. Or, whatever their last names were. Should he even call them the Royals? Did they have names outside of being...well...heroes? Like he did? What should he call them? What should he say? What would be his excuse? Was he really  _ so  _ naïve to think that Virgil would let him in? 

It was worth a try.

He knocked.

And waited.

There was a muffled “I’ll get it!” and Virgil was soon at the door. 

“He- _ DECEIT?!”  _

Damien bit his lip and gripped the door frame so hard his knuckles turned white. “...Virge...Anx...I-” his legs gave out and he slid to the floor.

The Creativity and Morality rushed over as soon as Anxiety cried out  _ DECEIT  _ and their eyes widened when they saw the state he was in. 

Morality’s parental reflexes kicked into drive. Villain or not, the hero must save the victim. He pushed Anxiety aside and hoisted Damien up effortlessly and brought him to the couch. 

“Virgil, go get Logan from his room. Roman, get me a washcloth and a bucket of warm water.” Both tried to complain about Morality bringing their  _ villain  _ into their household, but he just gave them a glare which sent them on their way. 

“I…” Damien coughed and shivered a bit and turned his head to look at Morality. His glassy, scared eyes met Morality’s. “I'm s-sorry...j-just…” He broke into a painful coughing fit.

“Don’t worry kiddo, you’re gonna be okay.” Morality shushed and gently slid his hand through Damien’s wet hair. “Deceit...what happen-“

“Damien…” he interrupted, and quickly took it back. “Uh...sorry...y-you can-”

“You want us to call you Damien?” Morality cocked his head to the side slightly.

Damien nodded slowly, preparing for him to laugh or call him stupid. He tried to squash down the surprise and delight that warmed his heart when Morality just smiled.

“You can call me Patton. Roman is Creativity’s name, Logic is Logan, and I think you know Virgil.” Damien nodded, trying to keep his ears from fading out or making everything sound muffled. He tried to take deep breaths, but breathing just agitated his lungs more. Mor- _ Patton  _ kept running his warm hands through Damien’s hair, and the latter tried to hard to refrain from melting into the touch.

A minute later Logan came running down the stairs, a first aid kit in hand and Virgil following him. He crouched next to the couch and immediately started rummaging through the bag of medical things while Roman rushed back in with warm washcloths and paper towels. Patton was informing the others of Damien’s name request while all of a sudden white fog started surrounding his vision. Someone was calling his name, someone was shaking him-wait...they stopped. His head hurt...his arm hurt, his chest hurt, god  _ everything  _ hurt. He could let go...right? He could let go and they wouldn't hurt them, right? 

_ “Damien!”  _

He let out a sigh, closed his eyes and let the dark envelope him.

“Dec-Damien! Please! Stay awake!” Patton pleaded and tried not to cry. Logan cut Damien out of his bloodstained shirt and Roman sucked air through his teeth when he saw the broken rib bones jutting out of his skin. Virgil’s eyes widened as soon as he saw the blood and bruises. He closed his eyes and tried so hard not to vomit.

Logan was speechless. He quickly shook himself out of his daze and began to work. He disinfected the gashes and cleaned off the dried blood. “Patton, be ready to call 911. What I'm doing now only should be temporary. Roman, can you get me another bucket of warm water? Virgil, get more towels.”

~

_ “I’d like to make an announcement!” Damien cheerfully stood up at the dinner table, his happy family’s chatter quieting down. “I am very honored to have a family like all of you. Each and everyone of you sitting at this table is the best family I could ever ask for. _

_ “I’d trust you with anything.” His eyes landed on his older sister. “So, I've decided that today I would be the day that I told you…”  _ Deep breathes, Damien, you’ve got this.  _ “I'm...gay.” _

_ Silence. _

_ Damien sat down, face red as everyone’s eyes bore into his head. He saw someone across from him making a cross on their forehead. _

_ “You're...gay…” His older brother hesitated. “Like...this...isn’t a joke?” _

_ “No. It’s...not.” Deceit bit his tongue. Was this bad mistake? _

_ “Like... _ gay  _ gay. Not the happy kind of gay.”  _

_ “Yes, dad. Yes. I like boys.” Deceit was getting frustrated.  _

_ “You’re going to hell.” His grandfather spat, glaring and slamming his hands on the table.  _

_ “W-well, besides  _ that _ part, your speech was very lovely, darling!”  _

_ The whole evening went on as if nothing happened. As if Damien didn’t even exist.  _

_ Damien didn’t get invited to anymore family events. _

  
  



	2. You're FamILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien gets better, Logan and Virgil are pissed and decide to make an announcement and Patton and Roman keep Damien company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 enjoy!!

Virgil glanced over at Damien from the TV, at the whimper he heard. Logan and Patton were talking to 911 in a separate room. Roman was refilling the warm water bucket in the kitchen. 

Virgil studied Damien’s face. He was paler than normal, his lips blue and chapped. His cheeks and eyes more sunken in. But it was his expression that worried Virgil. He looked in pain. In pain, scared and betrayed. 

Another whimper left his mouth and unconsciously Damien slapped a hand over it. Virgil carefully moved Damien’s hand away from his face. 

“Damien. Damien wake up.” Virgil lightly ruffled Damien’s hair, making the latter’s eyes snap open and search around wildly. 

“Shh, it’s alright. It’s just me, Virgil.” His voice was kept soft and low so he wouldn’t scare Damien.

“What do you want from me.” 

Virgil's face creased in concern. “I want nothing from you, Dee. You were having a nightmare.” 

“O-oh…” Damien’s face grew red and he averted his eyes. “Sorry…”

“No, don't worry. It's fine.” Virgil looked back at the TV. After a moment or so, he paused it and glanced at Damien. “Why did you come here?”

Damien was immediately alarmed, but he tried to keep his facial expressions under control. “What do you mean…?”   
  


“You know what I mean.  _ Here _ .” Virgil waved his arms around. “Why did you come to us? Don't you have someone at home to patch you up or something?”

“If I did I wouldn't  _ be _ here, Virgil.” Damien muttered. “The last person who did that for me was shit, and ended up leaving a in only week.” 

“Oh,” he hesitated and opened his mouth to ask about his family, but Damien stopped him before he could start.

“And I can't necessarily go ask for help from a homophobic family who kicked me out almost four years ago.” He curled into a tighter ball under the blanket. 

“...Homophobic?”

“I'm gay.” Damien whispered. “They're extremely religeous and don't believe in homosexuality.”

Before Virgil could ask more, Patton and Logan came back into the room. “Dee, how are you feeling? The ambulance will be here soon and we’re gonna go to the hospital where they can fix you better than we can.”

“Mm…” Damien glanced up at Patton. Despite his fever, he felt hot all over. He felt confused, out of place, and… 

“Here,” Roman came back from the kitchen with a mug of warm tea. “Drink a little bit of this, it’ll help you feel better.”

Damien closed his eyes and sipped it. The tea tasted like creamy vanilla. It didn't burn his tongue, but is was warm enough to make his insides melt. He hummed in content. 

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

He was slowly slipping asleep when the ambulance arrived. It felt like he was in a dream, a fuzzy, warm, frantic dream. One moment he was on a stretcher, the next he was in a dim, clean room. One person was always at his side. He couldn't tell who, his vision had always been failing, but now it refused to work.

“...”

_ “This is all my fault.”  _

~

“This is all my fault.” Virgil whispered. The tears in his eyes were barely held back. “If...If I hadn't left him then-”

“Virgil!” Logan glanced over. “This is  _ not  _ your fault. None of us knew this was going to happen, none of us could prevent it.”

“He has  _ no one _ , Logan. If I didn't leave, he would've had  _ me _ .”

“But then we wouldn't have had you, Virgil.” Logan pulled his friend close to him. “This isn't your fault. I'm certain Damien is glad that we all were able to help him.”

Virgil just kept looking down, his head in Logan’s chest. 

“He will be alright, I promise.”

~

Damien woke up almost a day later, being able to breath without his ribs screaming in pain. His arm was in a cast and a weird- but good-feeling cream was on his swollen face. What surprised him most, was Virgil on TV.

No wait, not Virgil, Anxiety. Anxiety, as well as Logic.

“Yesterday, one of my friends was attacked at about eleven (11) pm because he looked like the villain everyone knows as Deceit.”

Wait. 

Nonono. 

Virgil didn't say friend. His ears were still acting up, right?

“Approximately a week ago, Logic’s cousin  _ died  _ because of the exact scenario.” Virgil’s face was stoic, but Damien could still see the pain in his eyes. “Innocent people cannot be beaten to death simply because they share similarities with someone the public doesn't like. We are not asking for this to stop, we are  _ pleading _ . 

“You are not being a hero if you kill an innocent citizen, or even if you somehow kill Deceit himself. Because at the end of the day,  _ everyone _ is a citizen. No matter their identity.” Logan added, arms crossed and face a blank sheet.

The TV was turned off.

~

“DAMIEN!” Patton bolted through the door and gently but firmly hugged Damien. “Ohmygodyoureokayrighteveryonesokayimsogladyourenotdead-”

“Alright, Patton.” Roman laughed and pulled Patton off Damien. “Let him breathe.”

Roman shot Damien a smile. “I'm so glad you're okay, Dee.”

Damien smiled back weakly. “Th-thanks Roman.”

“Of course.” He sat next to Damien on his bed. “I don't want another friend to die because of that…” 

“I…” Damien met Roman’s eyes. “I'm your...friend?”

“Yeah. Of course, Dee.” Patton sat down on Damien’s other side. “Deceit, he’s our enemy in battle. But Damien? He’s our friend.” Patton hugged him again. 

Damien stilled and bit his tongue to keep the tears away. 

“Virgil was really worried about you.” Roman said. “He kept blaming himself-”

“Wh-why? It wasn't his fault at all!” Damien’s eyes widened slightly. “If anything it should be my fault for walking outside at 11pm.” 

“Why  _ were  _ you outside to begin with?”

“I was coming back from dinner.” Damien replied. Patton and Roman seemed to buy it.

“Damien, I want you to know that if you need help or anything, don't hesitate to come to us, okay?” Patton took Damien’s hands and smiled at him. “If you need help with  _ anything _ .”

“Thank you, Patton.” Damien smiled gratefully at him. A moment later, the door opened and Logan and Virgil ran into the room. A large hug pile was initiated.

“Damien! I'm so glad you're alright!” Virgil’s voice was muffled, but still audible.

“I was so worried that you wouldn't make it through the night.” Logan admitted. “Virgil wouldn't leave your bedside.”

Virgil pulled back. “Had to argue with some of the nurses, but it worked out in the end.” He smirked.

“I thought someone was next to me.” Damien glanced up at Virgil. “Thank you, all of you, so much. I promise I’ll pay you back for everything.”   
  


“WHAT?! No! Don't pay us back for anything!” Patton exclaimed.

“But-”

“No! No buts!”

“Patton is correct, you don't owe us anything, Damien.” Logan said, smiling slightly.

“This ones on us.” Roman put a hand on his hip. “And I will physically shove any money you try to give us back in your bank account.”

Damien’s eyes brimmed with happy tears. Patton dove back into Damien, his face bright and happy.

He could get used to this. He may be their villain, in a different universe. But right here? Right here...

“You're famILY.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a lot fluffier than I imagined it. Well, I think that's better than my vision XD

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do good?
> 
> Questions and critique is accepted!! (Tho not too harsh because im a little sensitive lol)


End file.
